On the Island of Death
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: What really happened on the Island of Death after Ciel's revenge was complete? What was the true payment of the contract? Post Season One, SebastianxCiel, SMUT. Read at own risk. Oneshot


**Well, this was a yaoi one-shot I wrote while in Dallas for A-kon because we were bored in our hotel room and had no access to fanfiction or computers and I was craving some good Ciel/Sebby smut. So, I pulled out a notebook and wrote this to soothe the hunger for myself and my pal Kim.**

**And, rereading what I wrote, it wasn't too terrible. Especially for my first yaoi smut. So, here you go, folks. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sebastian and Ciel both belong to Yana Toboso. If I were Yana Toboso and owned these two characters, Kuroshitsuji would sure as hell not be a yaoi cock tease.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Island of Death<strong>_

"_So this is it…everything ends here…"_

His senses honed in a few different aspects of this final place. The hardness of the cold, stone bench. The odd, windless atmosphere that made it seem like time stood still. The crow eyeing him through beady, black eyes. The leaves from the trees scattered on the floor like petals from some rare, decaying flower. And those eyes…

Those crimson eyes that grew closer and closer. So close, he was able to see himself in those depths. Sebastian continued to lean closer and Ciel finally squeezed his eyes shut, unable to will himself to watch.

"_He is going to eat my soul and my life will finally come to an end. My revenge…my wish…my sacrifice…my contract…"_

His breath hitched as he felt the warmth radiate from Sebastian's skin as the demon moved closer to him until he sensed Sebastian was a miniscule distance from him. He awaited the pain that Sebastian would carve into him as he devoured his living essence. His brow tightened and his fists clenched, fingernails digging into tender palms.

Ciel flinched as something warm and smooth brushed his lips and his azure eyes flew open immediately. A smirk was pressed against his mouth and it took him a number of seconds to understand that Sebastian was kissing him.

He parted his lips to either gasp or say something (he honestly could not even attempt to remember which one it was) and a hot, wet tongue stole whatever sound it was and began to stroke Ciel's smaller muscle, coaxing it to dance. A muffled moan escaped between the demon and the child, and it startled Ciel to realize it had come from him.

Sebastian's talented tongue and lips continued to swallow moan after moan from the boy and it sent Ciel's thoughts into a cloudy haze. His eyes fluttered slightly as they closed for a moment before slitting to watch Sebastian, who also gazed at him through slit eyes.

Finally, Sebastian pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting the two for a moment as Ciel gazed up at him, panting and blushing.

"S-Sebas…" he choked out, still panting. Sebastian's lips curled into a sly smile at the flustered child. The sight was oh, so tempting…

"Yes, Bocchan?" he purred, stroking Ciel's chin. "Is something the matter?"

"W-why…?"

"Why haven't I taken your soul?"

Ciel nodded slowly. Sebastian took in the sight of the boy before him. His hair was slightly disheveled, his cheeks were brilliantly flushed, and his eyes were hazed and still fluttering. The sight made Sebastian's hands tremble slightly in desire.

"The terms of our contract do not entitle me solely to your soul, my Bocchan." Sebastian's bare fingers trailed along Ciel's jaw and down his naked throat, eliciting a delicious shiver from the child. He leaned closer, his breath teasing Ciel's lips. "You are merely required to provide payment to me. You assumed it was your soul, naturally, because demons seldom enter contracts with humans for anything else, seeing as souls are our source of sustenance. However, as of late, I have come to want something…else from you as payment."

Ciel swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as Sebastian carefully tugged at the cravat around his neck, causing the collar to droop ever-so-slightly.

"W-wait, Sebastian-"

"What's the matter, Bocchan?" he asked, smirking as he tossed the cravat aside. Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but his thoughts became a muddled mess as a familiar pair of silky lips began to move against his own. Ciel closed his eyes as he struggled in vain to battle the demon for dominance.

Sebastian smirked against Ciel's mouth as he explored the small, moist cavern, unbuttoning Ciel's vest and shirt, his fingers trailing along the bare chest, teasing the smooth, alabaster flesh.

"_What a delectable human he is…"_

Ciel choked on a gasp as he squeezed his eyes shut, fisting the fabric of Sebastian's jacket in his hands and causing him to chuckle slightly.

"Oh my, Bocchan, getting excited, are we?"

"S-shut up." He chuckled again and leaned forward, planting a kiss on the slender neck.

"Mmm…you are so cute like this…" he purred against the reddening flesh.

"N-not…ah!" he moaned as Sebastian kissed his collarbone, the sentence a jumbled mess of incoherent words mumbled between soft gasps and groans.

"What, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, smirking. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut…up…" Ciel hissed, moaning again as Sebastian kissed his chest, completely removing the earl's shirt and vest. His hands travelled along the lithe frame, causing the boy to squirm with want.

"What will you have me do, Bocchan?" he whispered, kneeling before Ciel as his hands slid down his torso to rest on his hips.

"Huh?" he asked, looking at Sebastian with slight confusion on his face. A smirk graced the beautiful monster's face.

"How will you have me please you?" He moved his left hand – the one baring their contract, their mark, to rest on the bulge forming in Ciel's trousers, relishing the deeper flush that graced his master's young face.

"H-how should I know? You are the one who is claiming his payment…" Ciel absolutely loathed how flustered he was feeling, but Sebastian's touch and kiss… His thoughts were simply melting away and left only desire in their wake. He should have known it would be inevitable as soon as that kiss marked the beginning of the end.

His butler…he'd always felt an odd attachment that he knew was wrong but could never truly fight. He's never longed for another living creature's attention, devotion… Only Sebastian. He almost didn't catch what he said next.

"Yes, but I would hate to be the only one getting any enjoyment from this…" He popped open one button on Ciel's trousers and then another before sliding them down, past his hips, down his slender legs. Ciel watched him, his breath catching in his throat.

Before long, Ciel sat naked before the demon's ravenous gaze, watching Sebastian's tongue dart out to lick his sinful lips. The sight made Ciel squirm slightly, his stomach fluttering.

"Oh Bocchan, you are ahead of the game in more areas than you let on, I see…" Sebastian droned, his eyes falling between Ciel's legs as Ciel's blush deepened.

"_A bit bigger than average for one his age…"_

Those skilled fingers began to stroke him from base to tip, making the boy shiver as he circled the tip with his index finger.

"S-Sebastian w-" His voice cut off into a loud groan as Sebastian's tongue followed the path of his fingers. He tossed his head back, gripping Sebastian's ebony locks as he took him in his mouth, sucking him hard. "S-Se-Sebas-"

Ciel continued to moan and gasp as Sebastian tightened his grip on the boy's creamy thighs, his tongue rubbing against his arousal. The ungodly sounds escaping from those once, chaste lips were music to Sebastian's ears. He longed to see how he could coax more sweet music from his sweet prize.

Pulling Ciel forward so he was standing, the boy draped his arms around Sebastian's back as he leaned against the demon. Sebastian pulled back, licking the pre-cum from his lips, as Ciel moaned in protest.

"Relax, Bocchan, I have something that will feel even sweeter." He pressed three of his fingers against Ciel's pouty lips gently. "Suck on them," he ordered softly. Ciel knitted his eyebrows in confusion but opened his mouth, taking Sebastian's fingers and sucking on them, lapping them generously with his moist little tongue.

The image of Ciel made jolts of desire shoot down Sebastian's entire body, stirring muscles in his lower abdomen and between his legs. It gave him urges to see his delicious Bocchan nestled between his legs, giving a different appendage the same treatment his fingers were receiving.

"_A task for another day…" _he thought with a smirk.

At last, Sebastian extracted his fingers from Ciel's mouth and used the other arm to loop around Ciel's waist, pulling him against his body. Ciel gave a rather loud moan as his naked erection brushed against the hard bulge in Sebastian's trousers.

"Do that…again, Sebastian…" Ciel pleaded, his eyes glazed completely with want, which only made a devilish smirk form on Sebastian's face.

"Do what, Bocchan? This?" He began to grind his hips against Ciel's, causing their arousals to rub together and creating a beautiful friction that caused both to groan deeply. Ciel tossed his head back, humming in approval.

"More…Sebastian…"

He circled his tongue along one of Ciel's nipples as he carefully pushed a slicked finger into Ciel's tight opening, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Bocchan. It will feel uncomfortable at first, but please try to relax and I promise it will get better." He inserted a second finger and felt Ciel shudder in discomfort. Sebastian began to scissor his fingers, probing for that sweet spot inside of his master's virgin body.

His fingers pressed against a bundle of nerves and Ciel cried out in pleasure.

"S-Sebastian…again…there, please!" he begged. Sebastian entered a third finger and continued to push against Ciel's prostate, eliciting a chorus of squeaks and moans that only whetted his appetite for the child more.

At last, he pulled his fingers out of the boy, unable to hold off anymore, and undid his pants quickly before spinning Ciel around. He bent him over the bench and lined up his throbbing erection with the pink, puckered entrance.

"This will hurt…" he whispered.

"What does that matter?" Ciel hissed, catching Sebastian by surprised as his bum nestled back against his manhood, earning a loud moan from the demon. "You of all things ought to know I've already been through hell and back. I can take anything you give me, so stop being tedious." Sebastian chuckled, his restraint wavering.

"Forgive me, my lord. Shall we proceed?" he asked, smirking before entering Ciel slowly, causing whatever words the boy was about to utter to morph into broken gasps and cries as his entire body stiffened and began to tremble against the bench. His fingers clutched at the stone desperately and Sebastian bit Ciel's neck. Hard enough to partially distract the boy from the pain, but not hard enough to break skin.

He pulled out and slammed back in, earning another strangled cry from the boy. He pushed in and out, making sure to aim for his prostate with each thrust and causing the boy to writhe and scream for more as he sank his nails into the bench.

"Sebastian…more!" he shouted.

"Yes, Bocchan."

"Ciel!" he snarled, turning to look over his shoulder and glare at Sebastian who did not ease up on his thrusts in the slightest. "I want to hear you say my name." Blinking, he smirked and leaned closer, licking his ear.

"Still so commanding…" he sighed, hitting Ciel's prostate again and smirking. "Ciel." Again. "Ciel." Again. "Ciel."

With each thrust, that honey-sweet voice chanted his name and Ciel thought he would surely burst at any moment.

"Sebastian! I…I'm going to…" He cried out as he burst, spilling his seed all over the bench and his front. His inner walls tightened and clenched around Sebastian's erection and he groaned loudly as his warm essence filled Ciel to the brim. They both stood there, panting slightly as Sebastian remained inside Ciel's warm, tight body.

After another moment, he pulled out slowly and saw that lovely, pale body trembling slightly. Carefully, Sebastian turned him around and took in that beautiful, reddened face.

"So…what now?" Ciel asked, keeping his gaze averted to the side, which only amused Sebastian more.

"That soul of yours is tempting, my sweet little Ciel, but I much prefer this delectable body of yours." Ciel turned redder and slowly met his gaze with Sebastian's, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I belong to you," he said simply. "Whether you wish to take my body or my soul, I am yours to have." Smirking, Sebastian leaned down, cupping his face with his hands.

"You exist solely for me and me alone. And I do not intend to let you go." He pressed his lips to Ciel's, his tongue probing that simply addicting mouth. Taking the boy in his arms, the demon and his lover disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! How's that for a first-time yaoi smut fic?<strong>

**Well, it was fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Don't flame, it's pointless. Review and have a good day!**


End file.
